


Day of the Valentine

by ThinkiePinkie



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkiePinkie/pseuds/ThinkiePinkie
Summary: Starfire learns of a new Earth holiday, and it's the perfect opportunity to capture the heart she’s desired since day one.
Relationships: Starfire/Robin
Kudos: 9





	Day of the Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> My lawyer, Mr Case, is spending today with his wife. Apparently they find it romantic to read the fine print of their marriage license together. I can only imagine what their wedding vows were about.

Starfire had only herself to blame for ending up in this mess. One minute she and her fellow Titans were launching a successful attack against the villainous Kardiak, and the next she was suddenly trapped within its massive pulsating body, surrounded by its disgusting goopy innards.

She chided herself for being so careless. Today should've been business as usual. An evil bestial heart was hardly their most dangerous foe, but the threat level didn't matter if Starfire was to be overtaken by one of her greatest weaknesses—

Praise from her strong, handsome, courageous leader. Doubly so when it happened mid-battle.

"Way to go, Star! You're amazing!" he had shouted to her, and that was when it was over. Her mind became a foggy haze, the world melting away until it was just him and her, staring at each other fondly, and that gave Kardiak enough time to recover and suck her into itself via one of its gigantic tentacles. Now she was deaf to everything going on outside—no shouting, no sonic blasters, no explosions, only the vibrations of Beast Boy stomping around as a t-rex. Her strength was slowly draining. She couldn't fly, she couldn't produce starbolts, and it was becoming harder to stand with each passing second.

"R-Robin…" she uttered before collapsing to her knees.

Starfire was known for her naive nature, and she foolishly believed this to be the end for her, so the most important moments of her life flashed in her mind—being raised as a warrior from birth, escaping captivity and venturing to an unfamiliar planet, making the greatest friends she could ever ask for, her final meal this morning of three tall stacks of pancakes (that she didn't help make), and of course, perhaps her most valuable treasure, her Boy Wonder. She would never get the chance to finally tell him…

But how could she forget that her highly capable teammates cared about her as deeply as her k'norfka? Starfire's body was suddenly engulfed in a familiar shimmering black aura, and a handful of spinning disks traveled through one of Kardiak's tentacles into its body, right next to her, before they detonated in a massive, ear splitting fire cloud. The bestial heart lost its form, collapsing into a slimy, metallic heap on the ground, and Starfire fell along with it, thankfully unharmed due to Raven's enchantments. She lay covered in sticky red goop, her body sapped of its strength, unable to move, the bright sun succumbing to darkness as her eyes slowly shut…

She felt her torso rise from the ground, a strong pair of arms cradling her, and when her eyes fluttered open, she recognized the black-and-white mask staring down at her.

"Robin…"

"I'm here, Star. You're okay."

Starfire smiled weakly, her ordeal inside Kardiak already an ocean away from her mind. "Thank you for saving me."

"I'll always be there for you, I promise," said Robin delicately. "Come on, let's get you up."

With a grunt he lifted Starfire into his arms, a startled squeak escaping her lips. He carried her away from the battle, her legs dangling lifelessly, her mind entering the haze once more. Even without her strength, he could still make her fly. Maybe it wasn't so bad to get captured every now and then.

Starfire saw her other fellow Titans tending to Kardiak's remains, Cyborg and Beast Boy gathering its red nastiness into a giant container, Raven cutting its metal tentacles into tiny pieces. Robin gently placed Starfire on her feet, but she stumbled.

"I am sorry, I am not able to stand on my own just yet," she said, not ready for their embrace to end.

"Not a problem," said Robin, steadying her. "I'll hold you anytime you need me to."

He was always so tender with her, her heart always aflutter when in his presence, her thoughts always telling her to take that next step with him. Oh how she wanted to so badly. Maybe right now, while their friends were busy, while it was just the two of them, maybe she could lean in closer and shut her eyes again…

 _"Booyah!_ We kicked butt and took names! We are number one!"

Starfire's eyes snapped open, and to her great displeasure, their fellow Titans had finished their cleanup and rejoined them.

"Kardiak is officially under arrest!" chuckled Beast Boy.

"I made that joke last time," said Robin, his attention now on them instead of her.

"Yeah, but it's still funny."

"It was never funny," Raven dryly remarked.

Starfire painfully accepted that her moment with Robin was over. She released him, enough of her strength having returned. "Now that our work is done, perhaps we can have the celebratory feast?"

"Yeah, let's go out for pizza!" said Beast Boy. "Is it cool if I invite Terra?"

"Sounds good to me," said Robin. "We'll drop off Kardiak and be on our way."

"Yo, Star!" called Cyborg. "Hang back with me for a sec. You guys go on ahead."

"Is everything okay, Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"I just wanna scan her vitals to make sure Kardiak didn't do anything to her."

Robin nodded, and Beast Boy became a pterodactyl and lifted him away. Raven took flight, carrying Kardiak's container within her mystical aura. Once they were gone, Starfire said, "Am I going to succumb to some sort of nefarious disease?"

"Nah, you're fine. Kardiak isn't toxic," said Cyborg. "I only said that because I wanted to talk with you. I'm becoming concerned for you. You once again let your guard down in the middle of a fight."

"Oh, you noticed…" she muttered shamefully. "I believe I had the case of the daytime dreaming."

"You can't keep letting this happen, Star," Cyborg said sternly. "You always let up the moment Robin compliments you. Look, we're a team and we're always gonna be encouraging each other during a fight, so you can't get distracted just because he pays attention to you."

Starfire's body began to quiver. She grasped her sides to steady herself. "I do not know what to do about it, Cyborg. Every time I hear him, every time I _look_ at him, I—"

"Just tell him how you feel, Star," said Cyborg.

She wasn't surprised that he knew. "I wish to, but what if he does not reciprocate? What if he says he would prefer someone from Earth—"

"Star, it's _Robin,_ and it's _you._ Do you honestly believe that's what'll happen?"

Starfire stayed silent. He was right, she knew that, but no one could be one hundred percent certain about anything, and thus it was easier to remain the shy, giggling girl with a crush than face the bitter possibility of rejection.

"Star, you're a smart girl and you know that this needs to stop," Cyborg said. He put on a smile. "I'll make this easy for you. Next week is Valentine's Day. It's the perfect time to make it happen, so do it. You'll both be better off for it."

Starfire stared at him in confusion. "I have not heard of this day. It is a special occasion, I presume?"

Cyborg raised his thumb. "You bet! Spend the day with Robin, have a good time, and close the deal. Please, for everyone's sake."

Starfire didn't completely understand, but she knew he wouldn't steer her wrong. "Very well, friend Cyborg!" she cheered as she lifted off the ground. "I will hang out with him on this most grand day of days and finally reveal my feelings! I thank you for the talk of pep."

"You're welcome, Star," said Cyborg. "Now then, you might wanna shower before we meet back up. Kardiak may not be toxic, but boy do you stink something awful."

* * *

Starfire's mind was restless going forward. She fretted and fretted about how she would confess to Robin, if he would find her actions acceptable. _"Of course he would! We are best friends!"_ she kept telling herself, a _"but…"_ always chasing it. Why couldn't she conquer that sliver of doubt? Why did she think for even a second that Robin didn't want this as badly as she did? She was being silly. She knew that.

It was the next day before it dawned on Starfire that she knew absolutely nothing about this brand new day. Was it in honor of a deity? Did it have a ceremony? A special dish perhaps? Now was the time for her rampant curiosity to shine. Back on Tamaran, she would bombard her k'norka with endless inquiries about delectable dishes and what certain words meant and what those distant lights in the sky were. Now that she had grown to love this new planet she called home, there was nothing she wanted to remain ignorant of. She needed to learn the ways of this unfamiliar day, to devise a strategy, which might help alleviate her fears.

And that was how she found herself standing at Raven's bedroom door. She knocked it gently. "Raven? Might I have a minute of your time in which to talk?"

There was no verbal response, but the door turned black and slid open. Starfire entered slowly, cautiously, knowing that even with an invitation, Raven could still be standoffish. The door shut behind her.

It was just as Starfire expected—Raven floating inches above her bed, a large book in her hands, nary a sound within the room. Raven merely glanced at her, an expressionless face hiding whether or not she cared for this visit.

"What is it, Starfire?" she asked.

Starfire slowly approached her bed, unable to meet Raven's stare. "Um, there is something I wish to know more about. You possess many books and so must be knowledgeable about all kinds of Earth traditions."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Not gonna lie, I thought you were gonna pester me about girl talk. Alright then, what do you wish to learn about?"

Starfire floated in front of Raven, crossing her legs like she does in her meditations. "Cyborg told me about an upcoming day that I have never heard of. I believe it was—what did he call it?—the Day of the Valentine?"

Raven's eyes swelled, her pale face glowed red. "Oh… well, that's…" She swallowed several times, muttering under her breath. "I didn't realize it was that time of year again. You sure you want me to tell you about it? It's not my area of expertise, so I don't think I'll be of much help."

Starfire held her hands together as if in prayer. "Please, Raven? It is important to me. Anything you can bestow would be most helpful."

Raven regarded her for a moment. "Fine, I'll explain it to you."

Starfire beamed. "Wonderful! Trilmar!"

Raven peered out at her vast bedroom, books piled in every corner. One of them floated its way over and into her hands. Starfire glanced at the title— _"_ _Ancient Cultures & Traditions"_. How perfect! She made a mental note to borrow it sometime.

"Here it is," said Raven after skimming through the pages. "Valentine's Day is a holiday celebrated on the fourteenth of February each year. It originally began as a feast in honor of Saint Valentine of Rome, but through many legends and retellings it turned into a celebration of love, an association that continues to this day. Couples spend the day together doing romantic activities and giving gifts to reinforce their love for each other." Raven closed the book. "That's the gist of it."

Starfire wore a worrisome look, her hands fidgeting in her lap. "I-I see. It is a day dedicated to love. So that is why Cyborg recommended it. But must you already be a couple to engage in the activities and the giving of gifts?"

Raven grinned. "No. Sometimes couples find their start on Valentine's Day."

"That is fortunate to hear," said Starfire. "I imagine you already know with whom I wish to enjoy the day."

Raven nodded.

"Though truthfully I am more afraid now than I was before. I do not know how to convey my feelings to Robin. If I fail on any other day, that is one thing, but if I fail on a day dedicated to love, it will be even worse."

"Starfire, it's _you_ and _Robin."_

"That is what Cyborg said."

"And I'm saying it, too," Raven replied. "I don't celebrate Valentine's Day, I've _never_ cared for it, but even I know that what you fear won't happen. You need to stop worrying."

She tried. Oh how hard she tried to not worry, but it was like a parasite eating away at her heart. "So… if I confess to Robin on the Day of the Valentine, he will absolutely say yes?"

"His answer will have nothing to do with what day it is," said Raven.

It was a comforting notion to hear, enough for the parasite to go to sleep for now. "You are right. Robin means a lot to me, and I to him. I will try not to let my wits be frightened away from me."

Starfire launched herself forward, tackling Raven in a fervent hug, knocking them both out of the air and onto her bed. "Thank you, friend Raven! You were very helpful! I will not waste this wondrous knowledge you have given me!"

Raven didn't return the hug. "Ugh, you're welcome, Starfire. Geez, I can't believe this devolved into girl talk, after all."

* * *

As much as she loved discovering everything Earth had to offer, Starfire still didn't understand the appeal of video games. Her daily life was already filled with action and excitement, so why command a fake person to do it on her behalf? She would never spend her time faffing about such a pointless recreation.

But she wanted to gain Beast Boy's attention, so she sat beside him and picked up a controller.

"You're gonna love this game, Star!" he exclaimed. "You get these cool cars and there are these awesome tracks and you go super fast like _nyooouuurrrmmm!"_

His exaggerations did always make her laugh. Starfire inspected the controller in her grasp, unsure of even how to hold it properly due to its perplexing shape and many buttons. Beast Boy started the game without providing a tutorial, and their cars were off.

Well, all of them except Starfire's, which stayed planted at the starting line.

"Hold the A button to go," said Beast Boy.

Starfire rotated the controller until she found the designated button. Her car sped off at the push of it, but she hadn't learned what a joystick was, so it crashed into a wall and exploded.

"I seem to have perished," she said.

"Nah, you're still good," said Beast Boy, concentrating intensely on the tv, his hands jerking his controller in every direction. "See, you respawned. Now try and catch up!"

Starfire did her best, and though she never escaped last place, she was satisfied enough with her efforts. She couldn't drive a car in real life, so she at least understood the appeal of _this_ video game.

"Let's go another round," said Beast Boy.

Starfire placed the controller down. "That is fine, but I wish to speak with you about something first. There is an important holiday coming up called the Day of the Valentine."

In an instant, Beast Boy's attention snapped from the tv onto her. She was stunned at how easy that was.

"Am I hearing you right? So it's finally happening? Cupid's arrow is gonna fly?"

Starfire tilted her head, puzzled. "Who is this Cupid, and why are they attacking?"

Beast Boy waved her off. "That's not what it means, Star. Cupid's this baby with angel wings. He comes down and shoots the person you like with a magical arrow so that they'll like you back."

"Shoots them with—?" Starfire gasped. "No, I do not wish for Robin to become harmed! That would not be romantic at all! This Cupid sounds like a very bad person!"

"Wait, Star, that's not what I—"

But Starfire wasn't listening. She was too busy pulling at her hair, mumbling incoherently from panic, floating aimlessly around the living room like a stray balloon. The storm clouds swelled her brain.

"All I want is a nice time with Robin," she babbled, "but I do not want him to be attacked by an angel boy! I must stop this evil Cupid from intervening! Urgh, but you said he will make Robin like me, so if I stop him then Robin will _not_ like me!"

"Star—Star— _Star!"_

She stopped moving when she heard his voice, but the gloom had already settled in. The storm clouds poured violently into a monsoon.

"Star, please calm down," Beast Boy said anxiously. "You're not supposed to take it literally. Cupid isn't real. He's just a character. No one actually gets hurt."

The storm clouds stopped raining. "So Robin will be fine?"

"Yeah, he will," said Beast Boy. "Besides, do you really think a little arrow's gonna take him out?"

The storm clouds disappeared. Starfire plopped herself back on the couch beside Beast Boy. "You are right! Robin would never be felled like that. He is like a xanthar, very strong and resilient and—" She blushed from singing his praises in front of another. "A-anyway, I require the advice, Beast Boy. I do not know what he and I are supposed to do on the Day of the Valentine. Is there a ritual involved, and if so, how does one prepare for it?"

"It's not that complicated, Star," Beast Boy assured. "There isn't a rulebook. You can do whatever you want, and that's the best part. For example, Terra and I are gonna go to the carnival."

Starfire stared thoughtfully ahead. "The carnival? Do you think Robin will be satisfied with that?"

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to," said Beast Boy. "Terra and I are going there because that's where we had our first date, and this'll be our first Valentine's Day together. It's meaningful to us. Robin doesn't seem like the carnival kind of guy, so you should go someplace or do something that makes sense for both of you. What do you like to do together besides give each other weird compliments in front of us?"

With the storm clouds gone, a bright sun began to rise in Starfire's mind. "There was one time when he took me riding through the city. Oh, and another when he won me prizes at the arcade! I also enjoy it when he teaches me about Earth customs, and those funny faces he makes when I tell him about Tamaran. We have spent many nights talking about everything."

Beast Boy smiled. "Okay, then do those things with him. What matters is that you're together. Also, getting him a gift wouldn't hurt."

"A gift?" repeated Starfire.

"Yeah, like a box of chocolates. They're easy to get and you can share them."

"Glorious!" declared Starfire, her sun fully risen and illuminating every corner of her psyche. "Thank you for your wise words, friend Beast Boy! I cannot wait for the Day of the Valentine!"

"No prob, Star." Beast Boy then picked up his controller and gave her a fierce, competitive smirk. "As payment for my services, I believe round two is in order."

The sun set in Starfire's mind. She sighed and picked up the controller once more.

* * *

The fateful day had finally arrived. Starfire waited on the roof of Titans Tower, gazing out at the beautiful sunset over the bay. She sat at the tower's edge atop a blanket she had laid out, her legs dangling over the side, kicking wildly back and forth. Beside her was a heart-shaped box, a boombox borrowed from Beast Boy, and two lit candles, each a different aroma. Their strange names intrigued her. One was called "Hopes & Dreams" and the other "Angel Wings". They didn't smell like she expected them to, but Cupid would surely be pleased and offer his assistance.

And Starfire would need it because she had never done something like this before, was never taught anything like it on Tamaran. Earlier she had indulged in a cup of mustard to calm her nerves. She enjoyed the spicy kind, the kick to her mouth a welcome distraction.

A plethora of ideas had come to her about what to do with Robin tonight. They could've visited the garden in the city, or played one of those thrilling puzzle rooms. But the more she thought about it, the more complex everything became, and so she settled on a much simpler plan. A relaxing night atop their home with her favorite view seemed perfect for the both of them.

Starfire's ears perked at the sound of encroaching footsteps, and when she turned around, it was of course the only person she wanted to see. Other than when she asked him to meet at this time, she had avoided him all day, saving every rehearsed word for this moment.

Showtime.

"Robin!" In an instant she was squeezing him tightly, trapping his arms and preventing him from returning the embrace. "Happy Day of the Valentine to you!"

Robin struggled to speak due to the extreme pressure on his lungs. "Hap—py—Val—ent—" His face turned purple. "Starfi—please—"

"Oh! I am sorry!" Starfire released him, and Robin doubled over to catch his breath. He looked to be in great pain, and she was horribly embarrassed. Had she already messed up?

Thankfully Robin was a fearsome warrior and thus took no time to recover. "As strong as ever, Starfire," he said jokingly, which helped to calm her. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too. Here, I got you these."

Only now did Starfire realize Robin's hands had been behind his back the entire time. He revealed to her a dazzling bouquet of flowers.

Starfire gasped, the brightest smile taking hold. She snatched up the bouquet, admiring its vibrant reds and dazzling yellows and shocking pinks. She gave them a hefty snort, the smell tickling her nostrils. "Such a lovely odor! Thank you, Robin! They are beautiful!"

Robin muttered something to himself, too low to hear properly, but she thought she heard the words, "Not as beautiful as…"

"The presenting of bountiful floral arrangements is tradition for today, yes?" asked Starfire, to which Robin nodded. "I have been told that gifting sweet delicacies is also part of the process."

Starfire took his hand and led him to the blanket where they sat down. She set aside the bouquet and picked up the box resting there. "Here they are! I believe it is customary to present them in a heart-shaped container."

Robin stared at it in bewilderment. She wasn't wrong, it was certainly in the shape of a heart, alright—a _human_ heart, blood red with fully detailed veins and arteries.

"That looks, uh, very interesting, Starfire," Robin remarked hesitantly. "Dare I ask what's inside?"

"You may indeed ask! I was told to procure chocolates, but I instead decided to bake some Tamaranean sweets, or at least a close equivalent." Starfire lifted the lid of the disturbingly-shaped box, revealing a large quantity of little blue balls. "Your eyes will feast upon my homemade skarfelnubs! They are a delicacy at many Tamaranean festivals!"

Robin looked them over carefully. "Wow, very nice, Star. I didn't know you could bake."

His compliment nearly froze her up as it had when they battled Kardiak, but she had days to practice steeling herself, so she remained in the moment. "Well, this was my first time attempting, so I hope they are alright. They are typically made with fresh louseryak and newly harvested ethernuts, but those ingredients do not exist here. Would you like to share them?"

Robin reached for one, rotating it between his fingers, inspecting it closely. Finally he popped it in his mouth, chewing it slowly, considerably. Starfire held her breath the whole time, his pace agonizing, spiking her heart rate through the roof.

"Wow, this is really sweet," Robin said, swallowing it. "It has a really, erm, _salty_ aftertaste. Really strong. But… I like it."

Starfire released her breath. "I am glad you enjoyed it! But… they are not supposed to be salty." She ate one herself. "Hmm, you are right. But I was sure I only used sugar in the recipe. My people like extreme sweetness, so I put in three different types of sugar—white, brown, and pink."

Robin cocked his eyebrow. "Pink sugar?"

"Yes, though it was in larger clumps than the others and did not taste the same. It was very crunchy."

"Starfire, that was sea salt."

She looked away from him, embarrassed again. "Oh… that would make sense, then. I am used to seeing the color pink on sweet things like cotton candy and bubblegum, so I used more of it than the others. I am not yet proficient at the cooking and am still unfamiliar with Earth ingredients."

Robin chuckled. "I'd be happy to teach you sometime. I think your first attempt was a success, though. These are good. Salty and sweet go together." He ate another one.

Starfire stared at him in wonder. He always knew how to cheer her up. She pushed back the box of sweets and scooted closer to him. "Um, Robin, about today… thank you for being here with me. I really enjoy spending time with you, and there is something I wish to tell you."

She could see the shyness overtake Robin, his rigid face turning softer, his fingers clawing the blanket. He only got like this when they were alone. "Uh, yeah, there's something I wanna tell you too, Starfire."

"I wish to go first if that is alright with you." Starfire looked to him for affirmation, to which he smiled and nodded. She reached for the nearby boombox and pressed the play button. The dimly lit sky became filled with the soothing tones of piano and—what were they called again—violets? Veals? She couldn't remember, but the sounds blended together into an enchanting aria. Starfire had a mild grasp on the concept of "the mood", and she understood these sounds to be appropriate for the situation.

It was now time. Starfire took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the scents of the two oddly named candles. She called upon every bit of courage her body would give her—sadly not enough to look Robin head on, but it would do. There was no turning back. Cupid guide her.

"Tamaran does not have a day like this," she began. "Courtship between those of different planets is usually just to forge an alliance between their worlds. Rarely does it mean more than that. But this Day of the Valentine is always about more than that—two people who share a special connection, correct?"

Robin rubbed his neck. "Uh, yeah, that's right."

Starfire took another deep breath, gazing down at the blackened bay. Giving speeches was never her strong suit. She was glad she never became the ruler of Tamaran. "From the day we met, you have been my best friend, and I… I have had the feelings for you. I did not know what it meant at first, but now I do. Robin, I… I wish to deepen this special connection with you."

 _Not too bad,_ Starfire thought. It could've been much worse. Her hours of practice had been enough. But she still didn't have the courage to look at Robin. That tiny sliver of fear and doubt that lingered in her heart was now growing. She knew it was silly to cling to it. It was obvious to everyone—herself, their friends, even their foes—that their feelings for each other were one and the same. But now that she revealed herself to him, now that everything was on the table, she knew nothing would ever be the same between them. She ached to know what he was thinking, and each passing second of silence shook her core.

"Starfire…" he finally said.

She managed to place him in the corner of her sight. "Yes, Robin?"

"I want that too."

Her breath escaped her. She looked right at him. "You do?"

Robin appeared nervous, but there was a subtle smile gracing his lips. Barely visible, but there. "Yeah, I've wanted it just as long as you have. From the moment I saw you, I… um, I thought you were… special? What I mean is, uh, there was something about you, and I… geez, come on, I fight monsters for a living. I can do this."

Starfire giggled. Apparently he hadn't rehearsed as hard as she.

"Robin, you do not need to say anything more," said Starfire, moving her hand to rest atop his. "I am happy you and I are sailing on the same ship."

"Starfire…"

He shifted his hand so their fingers intertwined, and they held each other's gaze. By this point the sun had disappeared entirely, and Starfire's green eyes glowed in the moonlit sky. The white of Robin's mask illuminated—Starfire once heard that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and while his mask hid them eternally from sight, he never hid himself from her, never put up a wall of deceit, never told her anything but the truth, always welcoming her with open arms. She didn't need to see his eyes, because as they sat there holding hands, she could see his soul, _feel_ his soul. And it was radiant.

"Um, Robin, there is one more thing we are supposed to do, yes?" Starfire asked nervously.

His mask widened. "Oh, uh, yeah." He swallowed. "Look, Starfire, I've never done—the thing is, this is my first—what I'm trying to say is—it's just—"

X'hal, he was adorable. "Robin," she interrupted, "stop talking."

Starfire leaned forward and finally seized what her heart yearned for since day one. His lips were surprisingly soft and sweet like candy, their kiss gentle and refreshing like an ocean breeze. She reached around his neck and pulled him closer, just as the heroines did in the movies, and he wrapped his arms around her torso just as the heroes did, his grasp tender like always. The kiss grew firmer, more zealous, and it was heaven, reminding her of when they saw the fireworks together, their explosions like the thumping of her heart. She thought so fondly of him then, and even more so now.

When they pulled apart, Robin smacked his lips. "Starfire, were you drinking mustard?"

She blushed. "Um, yes. It helped to soothe the nervousness."

Robin laughed. "You are without a doubt the strangest girl I've ever met." He pulled her closer. "And I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"Nor would I desire a metamorphosis of you." She hugged him dearly. "Oh Robin, I am overjoyed that this has finally happened, and you did not need to be shot with an arrow by an angel baby."

He looked at her strangely. "Shot with—? Oh."

"Um, but what does this mean for us going forward? We are to start having the dates, correct?"

"That's the plan," said Robin. "We still have our responsibilities to the city, but we'll make time for just the two of us. I've got some places in mind I'd like to take you to."

"I am excited for it," said Starfire. "And I am glad I can finally tell you how handsome you are, instead of only saying it to others."

Robin coughed into his fist. "Th-thanks, Starfire. Um, you're…" He inhaled deeply. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

He spoke it quickly, and he hyperventilated afterwards, and Starfire couldn't resist pulling him in for another kiss. This one was longer, better, sensual, and dare she say _wetter._ She was ready to melt. Was this the French kissing she had heard of? So one did not need to know the language to perform it? How marvelous. She would gladly spend hours rehearsing this with him.

They were well into the night at this point, the moon long seizing dominion over the city, the stars twinkling in the bay, the bright lights of the carnival way off in the distance. Starfire began to shiver. Her many exposed body parts (that had no doubt held Robin's attention) were an open doorway for the chilly air.

"R-Robin, I am feeling quite c-cold."

"Come here, Starfire." She squeaked as he pulled her into his lap. His strong arms encircled her as they had done many times before, only now they held her tighter, claiming ownership. And their embrace was warmer. Much, much warmer. Starfire buried her head into the crook of his neck, playing with his spiked hair.

"This is most comfortable," she said. "I have seen Beast Boy and Terra sit like this. It is okay for us to do so now?"

"Of course it is," said Robin, kissing her again. "I'll hold you anytime you need me to."

They sat together like that all night, talking and kissing and devouring skarfelnubs, surrounded by romantic music and half-melted candles and the enchantment known as love. And though the temperature only continued to drop, neither of them were bothered by it. They never felt a difference. They only felt each other.

Starfire declared her very first Day of the Valentine to have been truly perfect. That lingering sliver of doubt she held, the parasite that had buried deeply within her heart, was vanquished, never to appear again. She had the greatest friends in the universe to thank for that. They encouraged her to pursue her heart's deepest desire, told her that her fears were unfounded and conquerable, and they were right. And the next time a villain reared its ugly head, and Robin threw a compliment her way mid-battle, she no longer froze up. Rather his words fueled her, made her more powerful than she ever thought she could be. He was her pillar, one who could make her fly even when she couldn't herself.

Truly perfect indeed. Starfire looked forward to every celebration she would share with Robin down the line. He was hers, and she his. They would never be apart, together forever.

Of that she was one hundred percent certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Get Attacked by Cupid Day, everypony! This is the fastest I've ever written a story. I recently finished binging Teen Titans and I came up with this idea only three days ago. I worked on it for hours each day to ensure its quality and reach the deadline. I'm so happy to have achieved that goal.


End file.
